


A Plea

by exbex



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e22 Sweet Revenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	A Plea

It’s easier to bear the pain because they share it, no matter which one of them is going through hell. Excruciating withdrawal or fever, the sharp sense of loss, the feelings of helplessness. These are all burdens that are lightened because, no matter what, the turmoil is reflected in an almost matching pair of eyes.

But now Starsky’s eyes are closed, maybe forever, a machine does his breathing for him, and he’s nearly motionless in the hospital bed.

He doesn’t have the right to demand, but he does anyway.

“You have to wake up. I can’t do this without you.”


End file.
